


Valkyrie: Eternal

by KV1789



Category: Doom (Video Games), Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cyberpunk, Gen, Hell on Earth, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-05 10:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KV1789/pseuds/KV1789
Summary: "Hello, Valkyrie 342. I am Artificial Intelligence for Communications and Heuristics 4N. An incident has occurred here at Schicksal Research Facility O-108, and I have been tasked with reviving you under orders from the Overseer."You look suspiciously at the dark green-haired woman's face, projected onto a holographic screen via a holoprojector on your armor's chest."You...are our last Valkyrie."A sort-of crossover between Honkai Impact 3 and DOOM.





	1. Three-Four-Two

[AUDIO TRANSCRIPT LOADED]

_"Date-*static*-Recording number 12. Subject: This might be the one."_

_"The specimen's growth is progressing at a very exceptional rate. Our scientists are confident that this one will be a success, considering that it has surpassed the expected mortality rate of the previous iterations."_

_"Our biggest concern, however, is the energy retention, absorption and expiration. The specimen's own natural capabilities might be insufficient to regulate the amount of energy we've designed it to absorb. As such, we've devised a plan to produce an external method of regulation, as additional tweaking of the genetic code might result in another failure."_

_"We are hoping that this specimen succeeds. Countless amounts of our resources have been sacrificed in order to obtain the samples utilized in creating this specimen, our trump card. It is our only chance against-"_

_*explosion*_

_*alarm sounds*_

_"What!?"_

_*incomprehensible screaming, gunfire and explosions*_

_"No no no no nonononononoNONONONONO!!!!!! How did did they find-!?"_

_*static*_

[END OF AUDIO]

* * *

The screeching sound of an alarm disturbs your slumber, despite its uncomfortable feeling. The ringing in your ears annoys you to no end. Irritated, you open your eyes, with the sudden exposure to light causing you to cringe at first, but then, your vision starts to slowly clear.

As you attempt to shield your eyes from the light by pulling your hand over your face. You can't. Your hands are held down by some sort of clamp, as is your legs. As your vision returns to normal you look down in confusion and see several robotic arms dangling from some sort of chandelier-like platform attached to the ceiling retracting, upon which you take notice of what was apparently their handiwork.

Your entire lower body is encased in some sort of powered armor. The torso portion has a sort of carapace-like collar, your arms and legs are covered in mismatching, moderately-damaged armor pieces, all with a cybernetic under-armor with small glowing lines running across the unarmored portions underneath. You look on in slight confusion as you take a look at your surroundings.

You appear to be in some sort of high-tech laboratory. The only strong source of light comes from the one on the "robotic operating chandelier". The rest of the room is dim, lit by sparks coming from exposed wiring. The lab is heavily damaged. Splashes of dried blood decorate the walls, floor and ceiling, contrasting their white and silver color.

Suddenly, an inhuman moan emanates from somewhere in the room, drawing your attention to the forced-open door at the far end of it. You witness a dark figure enter the room.

It stops, seemingly taking notice of your presence as it proceeds to step closer. Then, it is illuminated by the sparking wires.

It is a woman. Rather, it  _was_ a human woman. She has long, unkempt white hair that obscured her face. Her clothes are tattered, with the exposed portions of her body covered by some black material. Her skin is unnaturally pale, with glowing, red orange veins. 

She stalks closer and closer to you, the sparks alerting you that she is holding a long scythe-like weapon.

But you do not panic.

You feel something fire up inside you.

You feel...rage.

You start to struggle against the restraints. Your body feels like jelly, but you persist. the creature walking closer, apparently relishing in watching you "panic" in its eyes. Slowly you start to feel your strength return as you continue to struggle. She gets even closer, raising the "scythe" in preparation to bury it into your torso. You feel that the clamp on your right hand is loosening, right as your strength starts to come back in full.

She is already beside you. The scythe falls swiftly towards your body, but at the right moment, your right hand breaks free. You pull yourself to the left as the scythe jams into the metal behind you. You effortlessly pull free your left hand, and kick off the restraints on your feet as you throw yourself off the left side, landing on your knees. You quickly stand up to see the creature struggle to pull off the scythe as you kick the operating table, sending it and the scythe-wielder flying until the table smashed the wielder against the wall.

The excitement settles down as you look down at yourself in surprise. You sent a metal table anchored to the floor flying. Where you always that strong?

The sound of footsteps rushing to the room grabs your attention. You look at the exit to see more scythe wielders rush in towards you.

You look around for a weapon or something that can be used to defend yourself. Your eyes fall upon a pistol lying on a bloody desk. You walk over and take it. It has a sleek, futuristic design, with glowing blue-green lines lining the barrel and body. You decide that it will do.

In an instinctive manner, you take aim at the scythe-wielder leading the charge as you slowly start to run towards them yourself. The rage you felt towards the one you fought earlier returned. You cannot explain it. You felt that these creatures  _deserved_ to die.

You pull the trigger of the gun. It fired a pulse of hot plasma that hit the first creature right in the face, knocking it to the floor whilst burning through its skull. You pull the trigger several more times as you aimed it at the next one, the shots hitting it in the chest as you charged and slammed your shoulder into it, slamming it into the wall. It slumped down as you turned behind you. The third scythe wielder swung horizontally, but you ducked as you tackled her. You proceeded to bash her face repeatedly with your fists until her head turned into a bloody pulp.

You stand up, picking up the pistol you dropped in the frenzy with your blood-stained hands. You hear another moan. This time, it had a tinge of pain. You turn to the source and see the first creature from earlier, pinned under the operating table futilely trying to reach its scythe.

You walk closer to it, the creature getting more desperate as you train the pistol to its head.

You pull the trigger as it let out one final scream that sounded like a cry for help.

For some reason, it sounds like music to your ears as one thought remained in your mind:

They will all die.


	2. A.I CH-4N

[AUDIO TRANSCRIPT LOADED]

_"It has come to our attention that the Honkai are getting more difficult to handle. Our mechs, despite their constant upgrades and improvements, are starting to become much less effective. The decrease is only minor, but even minor factors can be a liability in the long run."_

_"Is this...something to be alarmed about? We can always make better machines based on the data..."_

_"The problem here is what will happen if we no longer have enough resources to manufacture more of these robots? The natural resources on this planet are NOT limitless. Not to mention the fact that we use those very same machines to fight Schicksal. We cannot simply recycle robot parts."_

_"I...I see your point."_

_"Are you implying that we need to find an alternative to the mechas, then?"_

_*silence, slight noises of multiple people breathing in anticipation of an answer from the first speaker*_

_"Unfortunately, yes."_

_"B-But the only other alternative is-"_

_"This is only a proposal. I just wanted to let you all know about this situation, because if push comes to shove..._

_...we might have to do it."_

[END OF AUDIO]

* * *

The creature's "blood" stained your faded white armor with splotches of black as the excitement of the battle died down. You were once again alone in the laboratory as silence returned.

You barely had any idea about where you were, much less yourself, so what were you supposed to do now? You couldn't think of anything else other than killing more of those creatures if you had the chance as you raised your hand and looked blankly at the pistol. It too was stained, having been baptized with your first few kills.

But then a faint voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Hello! Hello! Can you hear me?"

You are surprised by the sudden appearance of a holographic display in front of you. It seemed to be coming from your chest, displaying the image of a woman with some random numbers and data that you didn't understand.

"Hello, Valkyrie 342! I am Artificial Intelligence for Communications and Heuristics 4N. An incident has occurred here at Schicksal Research Facility O-108, and I have been tasked with reviving you under orders from the Overseer," she says to you in a matter-of-fact, yet cheerful and friendly tone.

You look suspiciously at the dark green-haired woman's face, projected onto a holographic screen via the holoprojector on your armor's chest.

"You...are our last Valkyrie."

"Valkyrie 342"? Was she referring to you? You slowly tilt your head in slight confusion. The terms she used were weird as well, and her name was incredibly freaking long. What the hell was a "Valkyrie"? And just who was this "Overseer" she spoke of?

"It took me a while to download myself into your battlesuit's systems after I finished installing the compatible armor pieces I could salvage from the nearest armory... not to mention the installation process for myself LOL. I don't know who made this thing but I have to say, it's much more advanced than the ones I'm...familiar...with..." she continued. You noticed her face slowly change from a somewhat relieved expression into a shocked one. It seems she noticed your redecoration of the lab.

"I-Is that...Honkai blood!?" she asked with a shocked and terrified tone. You looked down at your stained armor with a look of curiosity on your face. So that was the name of these creatures? "Honkai"?

You couldn't help but swear in your mind that you heard this word before.

The woman somehow took notice of the corpses strewn around the room, looking upon the carnage with muted shock before speaking again. "Wait a minute... 342? Did  _YOU_ do this?"

You looked back up to the woman as you pointed to yourself.

"Yes...I'm talking to you."

You could only say a soft "Uhhh..."

The woman gave off a long sigh.

"Well...that's one way hell of a way to deal with Honkai zombies. Looks like I don't need to instruct you on how to fight, thank goodness. Anyway, I have orders from the Overseer to make sure you survive and to extract you from this facility...somehow. Now let me check your vitals before we get going."

More data appeared on the holographic screen. A diagram of the human body appeared, surrounded by words and numbers. The image of the body filled with a yellow-orange color.

"Weeell aside from a slightly high heart rate, you look ready to go, 342. It looks like you're missing the helmet though. I can't use my AR features without that on. It's just right there on that stand."

You looked around the room until your eyes rested on a helmet placed on a mannequin head near some broken monitors. You walked over to it and placed the pulse pistol beside it before you slowly picked it up.

"According to the data I was given about your battlesuit, the helmet came along with it. It was missing some armor, so I had to replace it with some pieces that slightly fit. Sorry if it looks kinda weird."

The helmet had a large, tinted, inverted triangle-style visor with a breathing apparatus/gas filter and what looked like ventilation systems on the sides. The some of the grayish armor on the upper part seemed to bend into two slightly backward bent horns. Apparently this was the repaired portion of the helmet.

As you brought the helmet closer to your face, you noticed an odd little black scribble on the upper left of the visor that resembled a horizontal, reverse "S". You tried rubbing it off with your thumb, but to no avail. Maybe it was part of the replacement armor anyway.

You shrug as you face the back of the helmet to you before putting it on. The inside of the helmet was dark and stuffy, although you could see out the visor. Shortly after, the inside lit up. The breathing system activated. Now the stench of the room was no more! An HUD appeared on the screen, showing your estimated health and a small screen on the upper left. The woman's face appeared shortly after.

"Now that's better! I've already mapped out a route to the nearest elevator. Thing is...I think we're gonna be having a little resistance on the way."

A devious smile appeared on your face before you picked up the pistol.

"Ah well, I suppose that'll help. Although, I think you're gonna be needing some better guns."

A blue line appeared on the floor in front of you that led out the door the Reaper zombies came through.

"Let's get going, Valkyrie!"

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out the second-person POV style for this fanfiction.


End file.
